


Welcome Home

by Marinuqui200



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, come back
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinuqui200/pseuds/Marinuqui200
Summary: Pero en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, a solas, no podrían fingir que no se querían. Por una vez, serían quienes eran de verdad. Por unos segundos, serían Cat y Kara. Y nada más.





	

“Volveré”  
Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse de National City, dejando a la ciudad sin la presencia de la reina de los medios de comunicación. La famosa y reconocida Cat Grant.   
Habían pasado varios meses desde su partida; y pese quizás al olvido en algunas personas, y el recuerdo en otras tantas, una pregunta siempre se rondaba la gente cuando el nombre de la reina de los medios de comunicación aparecía en las noticias, siendo estas las que realizaban en alto la misma cuestión: ¿Dónde se encontraba la mujer más poderosa de National City? Porque pese a su ausencia, y la presencia de una nueva mujer poderosa, conocida por su apellido, nadie refutaba la idea de que Cat Grant siempre iba a ser la mujer, o más bien, la persona más importante de aquella ciudad; junto a Supergirl.  
Solamente había una persona que sabía de su situación, y no porque la mujer le hubiese comunicado el lugar al que se había marchado. Que sabía de su localización cada noche, cuando, cada noche, al cerrar los ojos, solamente era capaz de escuchar los latidos de aquel corazón que, de alguna manera u otra, había conseguido hacer mella en su interior.  
El orgullo había impedido en una indicarle dónde estaba, y explicarle lo tan orgullosa que estaba de ella por lo que estaba logrando. Porque poco a poco, con su trabajo, estaba consiguiendo cambiar el mundo. El miedo, en cambio, fue el protagonista que no dejaba que la otra intentase hablar, o localizar a la contrario; porque no quería volver a sentirse sola, o rechazada por ella. Porque no quería volver a sentir dolor ante la pérdida de alguien querido.  
Y las dos sufrían en silencio.  
Sin saber la una de la otra, aunque, en verdad, si fuesen conscientes de cómo se encontraba cada una. Pensando que la otra se habría olvidado de ella misma. Que posiblemente, ambas fuesen un vago recuerdo en la vida de la otra cuando, desde su ausencia, ambas eran una gran constante en la mente de la otra. Como un fantasma del pasado que no se marchaba, y que hacía que cada momento, fuese dedicado a la otra. Pensamientos, acciones, palabras. Tantas cosas, esperando que la otra supiese de ellas, y sin embargo, la otra no era conocedora de esos detalles.  
Una añorando a esa mentora que le había enseñado, que le había guiado, que le había aconsejado. Alguien que había sido un apoyo incondicional para ella, pese a parecer la villana al principio de toda la historia. Demostrando que no había que fiarse de las apariencias. Demostrándole que no había que rendirse. Siendo su musa. Siendo su inspiración.  
La otra, extrañando a esa chica que le había inspirado, que le había hecho cambiar; y eso, en ella, no era algo fácil. Porque no había nada de fácil hacer ver a una persona lo increíble que podía llegar a ser. Más allá del poder. Más allá de cualquier cosa material. Que podía ser alguien que fuese un héroe, y una inspiración para todos.  
Las dos sufriendo. Las dos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las dos cerrando los ojos, y fingiendo que todo estaba bien.  
Fingiendo que no se echaban de menos la una a la otra.   
Fingiendo que, simplemente, podían vivir sin la presencia de la otra en su vida.  
La nieve se estaba cerniendo sobre National City, cayendo los copos de nieve de forma suave y delicada. Agradecía estar resguardada, apoyando los codos sobre la fría piedra, que se encontraba un poco húmeda por la nieve derretida, aunque eso a ella no le importaba. Solamente quería disfrutar del frescor del lugar, y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando poco a poco debido al frío. Y era algo que había añorado en cierta manera, por lo que no se iba a privar de ese pequeño placer de su vida.  
Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por el borde de la copa, la cual contenía un líquido que se removía en esta, chocando contra el cristal, viéndose como se calmaba de vez en cuando, aunque ella lo seguía removiendo, sin apartar la vista de la ciudad. Observando las luces. Imaginándose la vida de las personas que vivían en esas casas. Imaginándose la vida de ella sin su presencia. Imaginándosela, simplemente, a ella.  
No cambió de postura cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, detrás suyo, a una distancia prudencial. Solamente se podía escuchar el caer de la nieve. Ese tin tin que se producía cuando la copa se movía sobre la piedra, producido por el movimiento de su mano. Solamente se podía escuchar una respiración pausada, que se contenía. Ese cerrar de ojos mientras se aspiraba el aroma que había a su alrededor. Ese latido de corazón que se aceleraba. Y otro latido que no podía ser escuchado. Cuando abrió los ojos, y volvió a mirar a la ciudad, se llevó la copa a sus labios, sintiendo el líquido deslizarse sobre estos, y el caer de alguna gota de nuevo hacia la copa.  
Y sin embargo, una de ellas solamente era capaz de concentrarse en ese latido de corazón. En ese toc toc que no había olvidado. Ese que tenía en mente siempre, y que sonaba tan alejado; que ahora, sin embargo, era cercano, y que lo tenía en su mente como si de su propio latido se tratase. Se acercó al cuerpo de la otra, y podía escucharlo más fuerte en su mente. Toc toc. Que se hacía más intenso. Que era regular. Y que, sin embargo, estaba más acelerado que de costumbre.  
¿Quizás es que no era a la única a la que se le aceleraba el corazón?  
―Has vuelto.  
Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la otra, la cual fue disimulada tras la copa de cristal, y el líquido rojizo que esta contenía. El corazón se aceleró de nuevo, y a ella le encantaba poder escucharlo. No hablaban. Y sin embargo, el corazón de una hablaba por ella, y aunque no pudiese escucharlo, el otro corazón le respondía cada latido acelerado con otro latido intenso.  
― ¿Cómo me has encontrado?―. Y pese a haber realizado la pregunta, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.  
―Creo que usted ya lo sabe...  
En el fondo, no era un secreto. Ya no era un secreto entre ellas dos. Ambas sabían quien era cada una. Y ahora que volvían a estar juntas, sentían que su mundo volvía a tener sentido.   
Y sin embargo, volverían a fingir. Volverían a simular aquella formalidad. Volverían a simular que una era la empleada, y la otra, era la jefa. Volverían a simular que una era una heroína, y que la otra era su mentora. Volverían a fingir que una mantenía su secreto a salvo, y que la otra no era conocedora de la verdad.  
Pero en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, a solas, no podrían fingir que no se querían. Por una vez, serían quienes eran de verdad. Por unos segundos, serían Cat y Kara. Y nada más.  
―Bienvenida a casa, Miss Grant.  
Y simplemente, como respuesta, Cat sonrió.   
Sonrió, con Kara colocándose a su lado, observando la nieve caer desde el balcón del edificio de CatCo WorlWide Media.   
Su lugar.   
Su hogar.  
El de ambas.


End file.
